Ton sourire
by Konan-kami
Summary: -Après des longues années d'absence, je reviens poster, pleine d'inspiration- Naruto va subir de lourdes pertes lors d'une mission, mais qui pourra bien l'aider à s'en remettre? OOC par la force des choses, se situe après la 4eme grande guerre. En deux parties
1. Chapter 1

Il entendit un cri, de pur agonie. Il sentit la pluie couler sur son visage. Il entendit un homme, essayer d'interrompre se cri sans fin. Puis plus rien.

Lors d'une mission, pourtant censée être facile, la Team sept avait eu un problème. Un gros problème. Sakura n'avait presque plus de chakra; tout comme Kakashi. Sai volait, poursuivant la mission. Car on ne pouvait laisser de tels secrets aux mains de l'ennemi. Et Naruto s'effondra; victime du poison qu'on lui avait administré. Sakura se jeta sur lui, empêchant sa tête de heurter le sol, et essaya de le soigner. Longuement. Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration possible, elle avait senti Sai se poser, le parchemin à la main, et venir le tendre à Kakashi. Et puis, il avait demandé si Naruto allait s'en remettre. Mais déjà, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, il se mit à cracher du sang, son nez avait commencé à couler un quart d'heure plus tôt. Et ses oreilles suivirent peu après. Sentant sa fin proche, il tendit une main à Sai.

" - Au départ, je ne te portais pas dans mon coeur... Mais... Tu es un précieux ami, et allié, Sai. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et ressents, pour pouvoir trouvé le bonheur...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Sai, qui commença bien malgré lui à pleurer.

\- Kakashi...sensei...

\- Je suis là Naruto, murmura celui-ci, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

\- Merci pour m'avoir... tant appris. Mon père serait fière de vous, tout comme Ero-sennin...

\- Naruto, accroche-toi, on a demandé de l'aide, quelqu'un ne va pas tarder.

\- Sakura-chan... Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu dois être... Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Je te soignerais... Tu ne dois pas faire des adieux inutiles... Une main couverte de sang sur sa joue l'empêcha de continuer.

La où je vais, je serais entouré des gens que j'aime... Il ne manquera plus que ton sourire pour guérir mon âme... Je t'ai toujours aimé, Sakura... Au départ, je dois le reconnaitre, j'ai... jaloux de Sasuke... Mais simplement parce que tes sourires ne m'étaient pas destinés. Et puis il est parti, et j'étais là... Ton ami, et j'avais droit à tes sourires... Je pensais que cela me suffirait... Mais je voudrais rien qu'une... Fois, pouvoir t'embrasser..."

Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, à lui, qui avait la peau si pâle alors qu'il avait toujours eu un teint hâlé, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles, ensanglantées de son ami. Il sourit, les yeux déjà fermés, et son coeur s'arrêta doucement de battre. Elle hurla son prénom, encore et encore, essayant par tout les moyens de le ramener, mais elle fut tirée en arrière par Sai et Kakashi, et hurla de désespoir à s'en casser la voix.

L'équipe médiacle arriva juste après, et constata que plus rien ne pouvait être fait. Ils ramenèrent un corps sans vie au village. Ils pleurèrent tous. L'installèrent dans le bâtiment du Hokage afin que tous puissent venir dire au revoir au héros du village.

Pendant le transport, Naruto s'était retrouvé avec son vieux compagnon, dans son esprit. Kurama posa les yeux sur son petit protégé, soupira longuement et se coucha.

" - Ainsi donc le grand héros meurt en se faisant piquer par une toute petite aiguille.

\- Ainsi donc, le plus redoutable des Biju va suivre le grand héros...

\- Mais tais-toi donc! Je vais nous sortir de se merdier, par contre...

\- Quoi? Tu veux ta liberté? Je t'ai dit et repeté que je te la donne quand tu le désires...

\- Non, mais tu ne seras peut-être plus jamais le même...

\- Comment ça? Tu peux pas faire simple au lieu de toujours tourner autour du pot? S'agaça Naruto

\- Je vais... Nous soigner. Mais ça prendra du temps. Et comme ton coeur à arrêter de battre...

\- Je suis mort, je sais... Enfin pas tout à fait, parce que cette saleté de Ero-sennin n'est pas là mais...

\- Tu va perdre tes souvenirs. Acheva Kyubi, coupant Naruto

\- Hein? Comment ça?

\- Bah, tu risques d'être amnésique. Donc de ne plus te rappeler de certaines choses... Et je sais pas si tu pourras te souvenir un jour. Mais si tu m'oublies, je me ferais une joie de te rappeler ma présence.

\- Genre, tous? Demanda Naruto tout à coup inquiet

\- On verra, mais je t'aiderai."

Sakura resta prostrée dans un coin de la pièce à veiller son ami, nuits et jours, durant une longue semaine. Elle ne sortait que pour se laver, et manger de temps en temps. Sai venait la voir, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui parler, accablé par la perte de son ami, et le désespoir de sa coéquipière. Ils restaient souvent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot, mais leurs présences les réconfortaient.

Au bout d'une semaine, on emmena le corps dans le cimetière. Sa place avait été choisi, entre ses parents et son maitre. Personne ne se rendit compte du doigt qui commença à bouger.

Puis Shizune, qui tenait une main, retardant l'échéance, hurla. Tout le monde la fixa, certains avec un regard méprisant. Puis Sakura, qui s'était approchée, hurla une phrase incompréhensible. Tsunade, qui attendait aux côtés de Kakashi, s'approcha à son tour, aboyant des ordres à tout le monde. Puis tous virent une tête blonde aux yeux hagards faire le tour de la foule. Et puis , ce fut une explosion de joie, de pleurs, de hurlements et de vivats.

Enfin, Naruto tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, la fixa, le visage inexpressif, et demanda enfin:

" - Mais qui êtes vous?"

Et le monde entier tourna pour la jeune fleur de cerisier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Enfin, Naruto tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, la fixa, le visage inexpressif, et demanda enfin:_

" _\- Mais qui êtes vous?"_

 _Et le monde entier tourna pour la jeune fleur de cerisier._

Naruto était à l'hopital et tous attendaient impatiemment le verdict. Tsunade sortit de la chambre une expression fermée, lèvres pincées et annonça froidement:

" - Il ne se souvient de rien. Même pas son nom. Mais il a pu me dire que son père était sur le mur...

\- La falaise des Kage? Interrogea Shikamaru, abasourdi

\- Oui, et il ne sait pas ni son statut, ni son nom. Il m'a demandé quand celui ci viendrait le voir.

\- Pouvons nous le voir, Tsunade-sama? Demanda faiblement Sakura

\- Oui, mais ne le stressez pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Bien, merci, Hokage-sama, dit doucement Sai."

Toute la génération entra en faisant du bruit. Ils virent Naruto qui regardait par la fenêtre. Celui-ci tourna la tête, les fixant, et sourit. Puis il demanda encore une fois:

" - Qui êtes-vous? Je suis censé le savoir, j'en ai conscience mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, ça reviendra, sourit gentiment Ino, s'avançant."

Naruto la fixait, alors elle se présenta, puis présenta ses meilleurs amis, Choji et Shikamaru, qui marmonna un "Galère" en se grattant la tête. Puis Tenten, Neji et Lee lui parlèrent un peu. Hinata resta cachée dans un coin de la pièce, sans se faire remarquer, alors que Shino déprimait qu'on l'ait de nouveau oublié et que Kiba faisait un boucan d'enfer. Puis vint le tour de Sai, et le regard de Naruto changea, tout le monde le remarqua et Sakura repris espoir. Peut être qu'il se rappelerait d'elle, d'eux...

" - Tu es... Un enfant seul. Je crois t'apprécier comme un frère... hésita malgré lui Naruto. Il se sentait bien en regardant ce visage.

\- C'est pas tout à fait ça... Je m'appelle Sai. J'étais un membre de l'Anbu et j'ai intégré votre équipe il y peu de temps... Mais tu m'as fait comprendre le mot "ami" alors...

\- Sai? Tu passeras me voir tout les jours?

\- Bien sur... Pourquoi...?

\- Mon père ne devrait pas tarder...

\- Naruto...

\- Nous allons te laisser, Naruto. On passera te voir demain, coupa Sakura, blanche comme un linge."

Sakura sortit de la pièce en courant presque et pleura sur le chemin menant à chez elle. Elle avait perdu SON Naruto. Il n'en restait rien. Il n'avait pas sourit, essayant par cette occasion d'effacer la tristesse dans le coeur des gens, cachant également ce poids, cette solitude, qui lui pesait. Sakura ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant à quel point tout cela était évident. Elle même avait souvent pleuré sur son épaule, hurlant sa détresse face à l'abandon d'une seule personne, alors que lui n'avait personne, depuis toujours. Elle avait été égoiste. Elle allait réparer les dégats. Elle serait là pour son ami.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se rendit à l'hopital, pour travailler, tout d'abord, avant de rendre visite au blond. Quand elle entendit, en passant devant sa porte, renifler, elle toqua doucement, entendit un "entrez" faible, et s'exécuta. Naruto, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, essaya de sourire piteusement. Elle s'approcha, pris sa main, attendant qu'il parle. Il murmura seulement le mot papa en boucle, pleurant toujours. Quand il fut enfin calmer, elle serra ses doigts, transmettant un soutien muet et s'en alla. Elle revint une heure plus tard avec un bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku, au porc, avec un supplément. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit et il les regarda sans se jeter dessus. Sakura s'assit à ses côtés, attendant patiemment.

" - Je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom...

\- Sakura, sourit-elle

\- Naruto... murmura-t-il comme s'il goutait son propre prénom

\- J'étais ta coéquipière. Et ton amie.

\- Etais? S'étonna-t-il

\- Et bien, tu ne te souviens pas de moi, alors... Le temps que tu te rappelles, je suis une étrangère pour toi, peu importe ce que je dirais, non?

\- Tsunade m'a dit, pour mes parents. J'ai une image tellement net de mon père... Et puis j'entends une espèce de voix, dans ma tête qui m'appelle... Je me rappelle de rien, je suis désolée... C'est tellement dur, de voir que tout le monde attend, impatient, que tu dises que tu te souviens! Et toi, tu vois un visage, et c'est le trou noir. Tu sais comment je suis arrivé là?

\- O...Oui. C'est un peu de ma faute. On était en mission, et puis, il y a eu ce type qui est tombé de nul part, une seringue pleine de poison, et il t'a eu dans la nuque, et puis...

\- Je suis le héros du village mort à cause d'une toute petite aiguille... sourit Naruto, les yeux dans le vague

\- C... Tu te souviens d'être le héros du village? Sursauta Sakura

\- Hein? Euh... non mais j'ai cette idée dans la tête."

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps, Naruto posant des dizaines de questions. Sakura répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans jamais le pousser à se rappeler. Et Naruto appréciait cette attention. Une petite tête passa la porte, puis un deux, puis trois, demandant s'ils dérangeaient. Naruto regarda Sakura, et celle-ci lui sourit, alors il leur dit d'entrer. Konohamaru présenta son équipe, et demanda s'il pourrait bientôt sortir. Tsunade ne lui en avait pas parler, alors il ne put répondre, mais promis de le lui dire dès que cela serait possible.

Pendant la nuit, alors qu'il dormait, il se trouva en présence de Kurama. Il tourna, observant cet endroit étrange, et fixa la bête, hésitant entre hurler et s'évanouir. Kyubi le regardait, mélancolique.

" - C'est en toi que tu es, gamin...

Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Je suis Kyubi, et tu es mon hôte...

\- Alors c'est à cause de vous que mes parents...

\- Oui, Naruto.

\- Et je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant?

\- Discuter, afin de te rappeler.

\- Je ne le souhaite pas, je... on m'a dit toute les horreurs que j'ai vu, on m'a dit que j'étais seul, depuis ma naissance. Alors je ne souhaite pas me souvenir. Même si je n'ai plus de souvenir, et que c'est dur, je ne souhaite pas me rappeler le poids de la solitude...

\- Tu n'as jamais été seul. Tu as toujours eu quelqu'un qui veillait sur toi, qui t'as regardé grandir.

\- Vous, c'est ça? L'assassin de mes parents, répliqua-t-il acerbe.

\- Oui, mais au moins, tu n'étais pas totalement seul. Et puis une fois que tu es entré à l'académie, les choses ont progressivement changé. Tu as fait le pitre, d'abord, puis tu as eu des amis. Iruka, qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, avec qui tu mangeais des ramens... Et puis Sakura et Sasuke, tes premiers amis. Et ensuite, toute ta classe c'est progressivement attachée à toi. Et puis il y a le gamin de Shukaku. Lui que tu as combattu de toute tes forces. Et puis Jiraiya qui t'a entrainé. Avec qui tu as passé tant de temps à comprendre la haine, l'amitié, la paix et la guerre... Kurama se maudissait de devoir lui parler comme à un petit gamin, comme s'il était gentil, alors qu'il le savait, la haine l'habitait.

\- Mais je m'en fiche de tout ça! J'ai plus personne, dans ma tête... Il se prit ladite tête dans les mains, serrant les paupières. Il revoyait un mot écrit sur le dos d'un crapaud.

\- Jiraiya, je l'appelais... Ero-sennin, c'est ça?

\- Oui, et c'est grace à lui que tes parents t'ont donné ce prénom.

\- Naruto, répeta-t-il en goutant encore son prénom, puis il sourit.

\- Je vais commencer par là. Chercher mon prénom dans l'histoire de Jiraiya."

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain avec une idée fixe. Demander à tout le monde s'il savait comment Ero-sennin avait pu donner l'idée de son prénom à ses parents. Quand Tsunade et Shizune entrèrent dans la chambre du patient, elles le virent assis dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre.

" - Hokage-sama, sourit celui-ci

Naruto, je te présente ma précieuse amie, et assistante, Shizune.

\- Bonjour, répondit Naruto sans vraiment lui prêter attention

\- Il y a un souci, s'enquit Tsunade, inquiète

\- Je peux sortir d'ici?

\- Si tu veux, tu peux t'en aller, mais rentre ici le soir

\- D'accord... Dites Hokage-sama, je me demandais d'où vient mon prénom?

\- D'un livre écrit par un ninja du village... Hésita Tsunade, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux que je te l'apporte, Naruto-kun, intervint Shizune

\- Oui, merci. Et dites moi, vous avez une photo de mon maitre?

\- Ton maitre? Kakashi?

\- Non, Ero-sennin... Je me rappelle juste ses cheveux blancs, et sa perversité...

\- Tu te rappelles de Jiraiya? S'écria la Hokage, ravie

\- Oui, et puis sa technique avec les ballons... j'ai encore une vague idée de se que c'est...

\- Merveilleux, nous t'apportons le livre dans la matinée. Demande à un de tes camarades pour faire le tour du village...

\- Bien, bien, répondit vaguement Naruto, de nouveau les yeux dans le vague, regardant par la fenêtre."

Shizune et Tsunade firent venir Sakura avec un exemplaire du livre, et l'avertirent des progrès de Naruto. Sakura sautait presque de joie en allant vers la chambre, quand elle vit la porte entrouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'interieur, et sentit la colère montée immédiatement. Sur le lit! Elle était assise sur le lit. Un patient, même autorisé à sortir devait être tranquille. Naruto ne se rappelait plus, alors pourquoi tant de proximité? N'était-elle pas amoureuse, elle aussi, de Sasuke? Sakura voyait rouge, et Ino, à l'instant, le vit et lui sourit. Elle alla récupérer le livre que tenait son amie et le tendit à Naruto qui lui sourit timidement, avec au fond des yeux de la reconnaissance. Puis Ino le laissa, le temps de s'habiller avec des vêtements qu'elle avait pris chez lui, et regarda Sakura.

" - Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, faire le tour du village, et des endroits qu'il aimait. Tu devrais aller travailler. Ne fais pas cette tête, Sakura!

\- Comment peux-tu seulement faire un truc pareil?

\- Je ne fais rien. J'accompagne un ami, amnésique, afin qu'il reprenne ses marques."

Sakura voyait rouge, encore et toujours, mais s'abstint de toute remarque, quand elle vit Naruto sortir. Il la salua, souriant, et s'en alla avec Ino, voir son petit rival, la tombe de ses parents et de son maitre, et aussi, afin de retrouver ses marques, peu à peu.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent beaucoup de gens, venus souhaiter à Naruto rétablissement, santé, et courage. Tous souriaient en lui prenant les mains, certains même lui faisaient un petit cadeau. Ils passèrent devant chez Ichiraku et Ino lui expliqua qu'il venait souvent ici, manger son plat favoris, avec ses amis, où avec Iruka-sensei. Celui ci sortit pour voir de ses propres yeux, son élève sur ses deux jambes qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Puis contre toute attente, Naruto se jeta sur son ancien professeur et le serra dans ses bras, les yeux humides. Alors Iruka, attendri lui caressa les cheveux, puis l'invita à manger. Naruto déclina l'offre, prouvant qu'il n'était toujours pas lui-même. Iruka décida d'accompagner ses deux protégés, et tous repartirent en discutant, sur le chemin qui menait aux souvenirs.

Une fois devant la tombe de ses parents, Naruto, a qui Ino avait donné des fleurs, posa un bouquet sur chaque tombe, leur parlant intérieurement, expliquant que même s'il ne se souvenait plus d'eux pour l'instant, il essaierait de se rappeler. Pour lui, pour eux.

Puis il se dirigea vers la tombe de celui qui lui avait tout appris, même s'il ne se rappelait pas grand chose, et déposa des fleurs.

" - Ero-sennin, seriez vous fier de moi? De se que je suis devenu? Je... j'ai peur de me rappeler, d'être de nouveau seul... Aujourd'hui, je suis seul, mais je sais pourquoi, et si demain, je me rappelle de tout, et que je suis seul, sans expliquations? J'aimerais vous avoir à mes côtés, encore plus aujourd'hui, car j'ai la conviction que vous pourriez m'aider... Je reviendrais vous voir, je vous le promets"

Ino et Iruka, malgré eux, avaient entendu les paroles du blond, et tandis qu'Ino pleurait, Iruka serrait les poings. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte des peurs de son protégé, ayant toujours pensé qu'une fois que tous furent entrés dans sa vie, il n'avait plus ressenti la solitude, le peur de l'abandon, qu'il exprimait aujourd'hui.

Naruto resta longuement devant la tombe de son maitre, continuant à parler tout bas à celui qui avait été, il le savait, comme un père pour lui. Puis quand le soleil commença à décliner lentement, il bougea, revenant vers ses compagnons. Ils le raccompagnèrent à l'hopital, où Sakura les attendaient.

Ino ne regarda personne, murmurant un au revoir, un léger trémolo dans la voix, et sans alla. La jeune femme la regarda et Iruka haussa les épaules. Puis ils virent Kakashi qui arrivait, un livre à la main. Il sourit à tout le monde, et se présenta, pas le moins du monde gêné, à Naruto. Puis il reprit sa route, et Iruka décida de le suivre, afin d'échapper à l'ambiance qui devenait pesante.

Une sorte de routine quotidienne commença. Un des amis de Naruto venait le chercher le matin, ils passaient la journée dans Konoha et ses alentours, discutant, évoquant des souvenirs perdus, puis, la nuit tombante, Naruto rentrait à l'hopital, où l'attendait une jeune fleur de cerisier. Il lui racontait sa journée. Personne ne venait voir Naruto deux fois de suite, et personne n'évoquait jamais le malaise qu'ils éprouvaient tous face à ce visage connu et cette personnalité si différente, effacée.

Sakura appréciait ces moments avec son ami, renouant des liens avec le nouveau Naruto, priant secrètement pour revoir des sourires sur son visage, l'entendre hurler des choses stupides à tout va. Mais elle ne le bousculait pas, attendant qu'il parle des choses qu'il avait vues ou faites.

Au bout de deux semaines, plus personne n'était là pour se promener avec Naruto. Même Hinata avait fini par jeter l'éponge, après trois jours de supplices. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si elle aimait ce Naruto là. Alors Sakura lui proposa un tour, et Naruto la remercia. Elle l'emmena sur un terrain d'entrainement, ce que tout le monde évitait jusque là.

Puis elle demanda au blond de la combattre. Alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux effarés, elle l'attaqua, d'un coup digne du Hokage, et Naruto, son corps et son instint, évitèrent le coup, sautant, glissant, esquivant. Et il finit par faire un clone. Un unique clone qui l'aida à créer un rasengan.

Il s'arrêta stupéfait, et son clone disparu. Il tomba immédiatement après à la renverse, et Sakura se précipita sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'hopital avec un énorme mal de tête, et vit Sakura. Il se souvenait, et se rappelait n'avoir plus eu de souvenirs. Décidant qu'un peu de jeu ne lui ferait pas de mal, il prit la décision de ne pas leur réveler son retour de mémoire fulgurant.

Sakura voyait Naruto réfléchir, et se demanda se qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet idiot. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi il était ici, et elle lui expliqua qu'il avait fait un malaise en s'entrainant avec elle.

Au fil des jours, il sembla se rappeler de petites choses plus ou moins insignifiantes, et comme son comportement ne changea pas, personne ne se douta qu'il jouait désormais un rôle. Il voyait bien que tout le monde redoutait de passer du temps avec un Naruto mélancolique, discret et effacé. Et il fut ravi de voir que malgré le malaise qu'il créait, les gens revenaient, pour l'aider. Juste parce qu'ils tenaient à lui. Il allait souvent voir Jiraiya, et lui parlait, longuement, de toutes les choses qu'il chérissait. Les glaces qu'ils avaient partagé, les entrainements durs et violents qu'ils avaient subi. Et il était heureux de s'en rappeler, même si la douleur d'avoir perdu son mentor était encore plus vive.

Un soir, alors qu'il disait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, à son amie et confidente qu'il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait du changer de bandeau, Sakura lui prit la main, prête à se jeter dans à l'eau.

" - Qu'y a-t-il Sakura?

\- Naruto... Quand tu es parti... Tu as dit des choses à toutes les personnes qui t'entouraient. Je sais que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais je voulais te dire que j'y ai réfléchi. Tu nous as fait tes adieux. Et tu as affirmé m'avoir toujours aimé. Tu voulais que mes sourires te soient destinés, alors je vais te demander de ramener les tiens à la vie. Parce que tes sourires me manquent. Parce que le soleil brille moins fort quand tu n'es plus toi-même.

\- Sakura... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..."

Elle l'interrompit d'un baiser. Un simple effleurement. Et malgré lui, Naruto la retint, une main dans sa nuque. Alors elle le laissa faire, entendit son propre coeur s'emballer, puis sentit Naruto trembler. Alors elle rompit leur étreinte, regardant le jeune ninja qui soupira en laissant tomber sa main sur le lit. Il rougit violement et détourna le regard.

" - J'aimerais savoir depuis quand tu te souviens, soupira la rose

\- Un bon moment... Je ne voulais pas trahir votre confiance, mais j'avais besoin, pour être sûr, que ce n'était pas juste des hallucinations. Et puis...

\- Tu ne voulais pas gacher tes chances avec les filles, hein? S'emporta Sakura

\- Non, je voulais passer du temps avec la fille que j'aime, qui je le sais, a pleuré pour moi

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire?

\- Et tu m'aurais renvoyé chez moi, où je vis seul, et tu ne m'aurais plus parlé comme ça, alors oui, c'est égoiste mais je voulais encore un peu de compagnie, et un peu de temps volé avec toi.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin. Je serais pas soulagée, je t'ouvrirais le crâne, je te jure, Naruto."

Alors que Naruto se levait, regardant le sol, contrit, elle s'approcha, le serra dans ses bras, et lui demanda son sourire. Il lui fit un sourire encore plus éblouissant qu'auparavent, et elle l'embrassa, sous l'oeil attentif de Sai, caché dans l'arbre, devant le fenêtre de la chambre. Il n'attendit même pas le lendemain pour faire le tour de ses camarades et leur expliquer à coups de pinceau, à quoi ressemblait l'étreinte passionnée de ses coéquipiers.


End file.
